Found Something a Little Different
by Serenity Uzimatsu
Summary: Bubbles comes home one day to find out that Octi's missing and that the window was open. Who could've stolen Octi? Will Bubbles find her beloved doll? And how will she react when she finds out who stole him? Please R&R. Rated for slight violence.


**A/N: Okay so this is my first story ever on . I hope you enjoy it. Thank you. Please R&R.**

_Disclaimer: I do **not** own the Powerpuff Girls (PPG) or the Rowdyruff Boys (RRB) [And I never will] __, Craig McCracken does._

**

* * *

**

Bubbles floated around her room. "Octi! Octi! Oh, where are you, Octi?" She called out, wishing that by some magical occurrence the purple octopus doll would answer her. She searched desperately for it, looking high and low. The room was basically turned upside down in her efforts to find her best friend.

"Bubbles? Are you _still_ looking for that doll?" Blossom poked her head into their room. Bubbles nodded frantically, to which Blossom only replied to with a sigh.

"I can't find Octi anywhere!" Bubbles cried as tears slid down her face.

Earlier Bubbles came into her room after defeating a giant monster that was terrorizing Townsville. When she walked in she found that Octi wasn't in his usual place and started to panic, afraid she would never see him again. Sure she was getting to that age where dolls and stuffed animals were considered too childish but she didn't care, she loved all of her dolls and toys dearly.

Right then both Buttercup and the Professor came in.

"Are you ready yet?" The Professor said, poking his head in through the door. When his eyes fell on Bubbles, his good mood sank. "Aw, Bubbles, what's the matter?" He asked concerned.

"I-I can't find Octi!" Bubbles was full on crying by now. Professor came in and hugged his weeping daughter.

"Ugh! You're still trying to look for that dumb thing? Just face it, it's lost!" Buttercup said irritated. Bubbles started crying even harder.

"Buttercup!" He scolded, "There there, Bubbles, I'm sure you'll find it soon. But right now we have to get going, we have to go to the store and stock up on a whole bunch of food..." He reasoned.

She sniffed. "OK, Professor..." She sadly said and left willingly.

Hours later they returned home, plenty of bags filled with food. The girls helped out the Professor, unloading and putting away the items in the bag. As soon as they were done though, Bubbles again went in search of Octi. Again she circled her and her sister's room just as she had done so before but this time something caught her eye. The window was unlocked. The glass was slightly opened but not enough for someone to notice it right away.

Bubbles screamed and broke down crying. Blossom and Buttercup rushed to her. " What? What is it?" They said together looking this way and that for what might have caused their sister to scream.

"Someone stole Octi! They got in through the window!" Bubbles sobbed as she pointed to the window.

"Ugh!" Buttercup threw her arms up in frustration, "I thought you were screaming because you were in trouble!" She shouted.

"Hm... You're right Bubbles, someone did come in through the window! But... What would they want with Octi? I mean he's not of much value..." Blossom began to mumble to herself.

The whole room was filled with Bubbles' sobbing, Buttercup's complaints and Blossom's out-loud thinking. Suddenly the hot line went off. Blossom rushed to pick it up.

"Yes mayor?" She answered urgently. The mayor's mumblings were heard in the background. "Uh-huh... OK, we'll fix it right away!" She hung up and turned to her sisters. "The Rowdyruff Boys are causing trouble again!" She said and they all understood and headed off, Bubbles a tad bit slowly then the other two.

"Halt!" Blossom commanded as she landed in front of the boys, flanked by her two sisters.

"And if we don't?" Brick smirked. His brothers laughed at the girls for trying.

"Then we'll make you." Blossom stated calmly. They laughed and out of nowhere each tackled their female counterparts. Brick grabbed Blossom's hair and swung her, throwing her to the ground below, causing a crater to form. Buttercup and Butch were in a punch-dodge-kick-repeat battle traveling farther away from Bubbles and Blossom.

Boomer tackled Bubbles, pushing her into a building and making it break. Bubbles pushed him back but she didn't have as much flare in her then she usually did when she was fighting Boomer or any other enemy. She was still sad from discovering that someone had stolen Octi from her room.

He crashed into a building opposite from her. Once again he flew towards her, posed to punch her but she managed to dodge it. She kicked him, sending him up further into the air though not as far since he recovered quickly. "Why aren't you fighting like you usually do!" Boomer shouted at her. Even though he was supposed to be her enemy he cared deeply for her and was right now concerned for his other. She glared weakly at him.

"Why do you steal things?" She asked, completely changing the subject.

"Because it's fun!" Boomer said excitedly as he once again threw Bubbles into a building. "Yeah!"

"Ouch...." She mumbled and then spoke up, "You wouldn't like it if someone stole something from you, would you? Especially if it's important and dear to you?" Her voice cracked slightly but she wasn't going to cry, especially not in front of Boomer. She throw him into a building again, also landing a punch to his stomach.

"Ow...!" He yelped before speaking. "I don't know!" He said, looking down guiltily. Boomer had stopped fighting, by then they were far, far away from their other battling siblings.

Bubbles tilted her head as she looked at him, taking in his full figure. She had always felt something towards her male counterpart, but she kept it well hid, though she could not stop herself from looking at him at times. She felt even sadder that she had made him put on that kind of face. She loved and preferred his usual excited, naive look. A sudden urge to hug him and apologize washed over her but she held it back, focusing on Boomer.

As she gazed upon him though, something caught her eye. Something purple was poking out of his pocket. On a closer look, Bubbles realized that is was a purple tentacle that was sticking out of his pocket. "What's that?" She asked, her eyes never leaving the purple tentacle.

"Huh?" He looked up.

"What's in your pocket?" She asked a little more clearly this time. Boomer looked at where her sight was and his eyes widened.

"N-n-nothing!" He stuttered, trying to cover the item from her view. She narrowed her eyes and flew up to him. He turned as she tried to look around him to get a better look at this now familiar purple object

"Really? Then why can't I see?" She asked and for that moment it was as though neither of them were enemies at all.

"B-Because." Boomer simply said.

"Because?" Bubbles urged him, still trying to sneak a peak at the item. He continued to hide it from her.

"Because I said so!" With that he pushed her away, accidentally revealing the item which he tried so hard to hide from her.

Bubbles' eyes widened as she flew backward. "Octi?" She stopped in midair and flew back to Boomer, tackling him into a building. Taking an advantage of the situation she grabbed her Octi, cradling him in her arms. "Oh Octi! I thought I'd never see you again!" She cried, holding the purple octopus close to her. Boomer watched, his teeth grinding hard against the other.

A few moments passed before Bubbles looked up at Boomer again, as though she was just realizing that he was still there. Angrily, she said, "Why did you take Octi?" Boomer had finally hit the edge and exploded at Bubbles.

"It's always Octi, Octi, Octi with you!" Bubbles looked taken aback by his outburst but didn't say anything. "I don't know why I even took the stupid thing! Every time I quietly flew past your window to get a glimpse of you, you always had the dumb doll in your hands. Always, always, always looking at it so lovingly! I hate it! Why can't you look at _me_ like that? Why, when I like you so much? Why do I feel this way toward you, even though I _know_ I not supposed to?" He finished yelling at her. She stared at him shocked as he glared at her and Octi, panting from his outburst. A moment passed before he got his composure back and his eyes suddenly widened. He slapped a hand over his big mouth. His face was flushed along with Bubbles. They stared at one another, an awkward silence hung in the air between them.

"Is it true? Do you mean it?" Bubbles said breaking the silence first.

"..... Yea..." Boomer said quietly looking down ashamed and ready for the rejection he knew would come.

Bubbles began crying, but not because of sadness, she was far away from that. She was extremely happy a this discovery. Boomer looked at her and was shocked to see her crying. Did she really feel that bad that she was going to reject him, that she had started to cry? He couldn't stand seeing her cry.

"Just forget I ever said anything...." Boomer said turning his back ready to fly away, but he was stopped by a pair of familiar hands hugging him from behind to stop him. "Huh?"

"Don't leave! And I'm not going to forget it! I'm so happy, I- I thought..." She cried into his back, he didn't mind.

"What do you mean?" He said, turning her around to face him. She lifted her head to look him in the eyes.

"Boomer, what I'm trying to say is.... Um.... I l-like you too..." She stuttered, her face even more flushed then before. Boomer's eyes widened.

"Really? Do you really...?" He grabbed onto her shoulders, shaking them gently. Bubbles looked away and nodded. With that he engulfed her in a large hug. "Oh man... I'm so happy... I never thought..." He mumbled to no one in particular. Boomer lifted Bubbles head up by her chin in order to make her look at him. "Bubbles, you really don't know how happy I am right now." He leaned his face in closer and she did the same.

Within seconds their lips were pressed against each other. It was a simple but gentle kiss, but to them it was perfect. They didn't want it to end, but alas all good things have to come to an end when they needed to pull up for air. Their foreheads rested against each other and they gazed into each others beautiful blue eyes, in quiet. No words were needed to be exchanged between each other, they could feel what the other was saying.

It felt like hours were passing though in reality it was only mere minutes. They rested on a rooftop together just looking into one another's eyes. Bubbles could not remember a time when she was this this quiet and neither did Boomer. Out of nowhere their siblings voices called them.

"Bubbles!" Blossom and Buttercup called, looking for their sister.

"Boomer, where are you, you idiot?" Brick and Butch both yelled.

Boomer groaned and Bubbles looked disappointed as their together was cut short. "Well we better go to them." Bubbled sighed a little. Boomer looked at her. "We can meet somewhere later on... if you want that is." She said quietly. His signature Rowdyruff grin appeared on his face.

"You know it." he said in his usual excited, naive voice He helped her up and flew ahead of her. "I'll see you later.... crybaby." He said jokingly to keep up their enemy routine. Bubbles giggled.

"Later, meanie!" She waved going in the opposite direction. She had almost completely forgotten that Octi was in her hands. She smiled to herself and went in search of her sisters.

It didn't take her long to find them. "Bubbles! What took you so long? Was it that hard fighting... whatever his name is?" Buttercup asked. Bubbles frowned internally at her forgetting Boomer's name. She bet she could remember Butch's name with perfect clarity.

"Not really but it was hard to hit him." Bubbles half lied. It was a lie that they fought the whole time but she meant it that it was hard to hit him; especially since they both have mutual feelings for each other now,

"Oh hey! You found Octi! Where?" Blossom asked.

".... You know I can't really remember. I was so focused on Boomer and then I saw him but had to focus on Boomer again so I can't say." Bubbles giggled. Buttercup rolled her eyes but smiled a little along with Blossom at their childish sister. "Right now I'm just glad I found him.... along with something a little different as well." She giggled, her sisters looking confusedly at her as they made their way back home.

* * *

**A/N: Alright so that was my first fanfic. here. Hoped you liked it! Thanks for reading and sorry if I repeated myself!  
**


End file.
